Stitch By Stitch
by flippinrainbows
Summary: Everything is perfect.. till the reaping came. It changes everything. The stress of the training, Glimmer's flirting with Cato, Peeta's closeness with Clove and Marvel's constant attention with Clove. They know that their love is far from happy ending.
1. Almost A Perfect Lovestory

This is my first time to write a story. Actually I'm having second thoughts on publishing this because I know that this is not as good as the other fanfictions. My addiction for CLATO is really insane, and I love everyone who are sharing their CLATO works that's why I decided to share this too. I'm thinking of making this different from other fanfics. I'm not really a writer, I actually suck at english so please if you have any comments or suggestion, don't hesitate to put it on the reviews or PM me.

The title is from the song "Stitch by Stitch" by Javier Colon. It always reminds me of them whenever I hear that song.

POVs will be alternate, starts with Clove's, then Cato's on next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

STITCH BY STITCH

by: infamy-not

**Chapter One - Almost a Perfect Lovestory (Before the Reaping)**

We are selfless, merciless, vicous, and ambitious because we need to. We need to be strong to survive this, to bring honor and fame to our family. We grow up with this kind of environment, with this kind of thinking. We don't have a choice. This is our destiny.

We are friends. Actually we are more than friends. We started dating when i was 14 and he was 15 and we are together for almost 3 years. We share something that only the two of us can share. We are very comfortable with each other because we understand one another. Other people don't know what we're going through, they don't know what we feel, but I know what he's into and he know what I feel too. It's like we are made to comfort and complete each other.

AT THE TRAINING CENTER

Cato and I are the best fighters at the training center that's why it wasn't really shocking when our mentor announced that, "Cato and Clove, you're going to volunteer tomorrow at the reaping." Both of us didn't move, striked our meanest smirk, hiding what we really feel at that moment. Our co-trainees congratulates us. We should be happy, really. Our hardworks are finally bearing fruits. But something is not right. I can't manage to be happy when I know that weeks from now, I need to kill that one person that understands me, that only person that cares for me. That one person i really love, though, Cato doesn't know it yet, but I'm sure of myself that I'm in love this person.

I should have know it. Dating Clato is really not a good idea. I can still remember the day I first saw him at the training center._ He was just a boy, he wasn't as huge as what he is today. But I instantly saw his edge among the other trainees. At how he carries that sword, how he wrestled, he was different. And I can also see that he also feels the same way with me, at how he looks at me. Watching me as I throw the knives at the target. That's why it didn't surprise me when he came up to me after the training. "Hey you heading home?" Cato asked. "Nope. I'm staying. I need to practice." I answered shortly. "Ahuh. I don't think you still need it. I saw how you throw your knives. You're ok." I forced a laugh. What an arrogant boy, I thought. I know I'm not just ok, my performance was impressive. But I managed to stay cool. "I know but I still need some improvements regarding other weapons." "I can help you with that." Uh-oh. This doesn't look good. I can feel that this boy if flirting with me, I need to stay away from any distractions. "Come on. I'm going to teach you on wrestling and you'll teach me with knives." I see what we're having here. He's asking for help too. It was mixed emotions, relieved because I know that his only intention is to learn some knife techniques and disappointed coz that is his ONLY motive. Come one Clove! Get a hold of yourself! You're starting to act like other irritating stupid teenage girls. "OK we can do that." "That's what I'm talking about!" Cato smiled._

_Everyday we're like that. Having our private sessions then hanging out after. I don't know what came with me but I find myself opening up with this person, and surprisingly he is opening up to me too. It's like we are different persons when there is only the two of us. At the training center, we are arrogant, snob, merciless ans selfish. But when we're at the comfort of each other, we're just like any other teenagers. We bring out the best in each other, at trainings and at keeping each other sane despite the stress of the training._

_"Pizza's ready, what movie did you pick?" Cato shouted from the kitchen. "The Notebook!" I answered, laughing. "UGH Whatever." I know I'm not the girly type but still I'm a girl, and I like romantic movies. We're having our weekly movie marathon at Cato's house. Since his parents are peackeepers assigned from other districts, he's always alone at his home. Actually, we have the same situation regarding our parents. "You'll love this. Trust me." "Yea sure" He lie at the sofa with his head on my lap. That's our usual position when we're watching movies. Then suddenly he looks at my face. "What?" "Uh nothing" He was kinda startled because of the stuttering. And what was that? He's blushing? "Really, what's that?" "Uh promise me first that you won't laugh at me." "What?" "Promise me." "OK sure" "I like you." "wha-" He kissed me. Is this really happening? I was really shocked but eventually I kissed him back and whispered between our lips, "I like you too"._

_After that, nothing really changed except that we can now say that we are extra special to each other, we are exclusively dating. But of course, we need to keep it a secret because our parents and mentors won't agree with our relationship knowing that it would be a distraction. But we're very much ok with that. We don't need them to be happy anyway._

And now I'm here at the training center, reminiscing all the wonderful memories that Cato and I shared, knowing that we can't bring those memories back, knowing that only one of us will come back in district two. I can feel my tears breaking but I managed to compose myself. I have all the time that I want when I go home after this.

* * *

So? What do you think? Kinda dull? LOL. But it's only the introduction. I'll try to be better with the future chapter. I'm planning to make 5-10 chapters. Depending on the reviews and of course, depending on the flow of the story. :)

Please do give me some reviews. Positive or not, I'll take it. It'll motivate me to be better. you can also give me some suggestions.

Thank you for reading this.


	2. Too Good To Be True

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Really, they mean so much to me. Your reviews inspired me to post this next chapter a little early than what I planned. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

STITCH BY STITCH

by: infamy-not

**Chapter 2 - Too Good To Be True (Reaping Day)**

She avoided my gaze. As our other trainees are leaving the training center, I waited for our mentor to give us some personal advice. "Well, you might already know what I'm going to tell you right? Congratulations! As your mentor for almost four years, I'm very proud of you. I'm sure that one of you will come back to our district as the victor. Give your best, give everything. I know that you both work hard for this all this years." Clove and I are just staring at him, listening to his words. "You probably know that this has no turning back right?" He said while laughing. He probably assumed that backing out would never cross our minds. Well, he is wrong. But do we really have a choice? None.

"So, OK. Get a lot of rest. Let me see you at reaping tomorrow." Finally, he ended his speech.

I know from the start that Clove is special to me. I don't know why but I have this feeling that I need to protect her, and I also have this feeling that I need her too to complete me. I told myself from the start to stay focused with my goal that being too involved with this girl would do no good to me. But really, I didn't what came into me. It's just like everything is perfect when I'm with her. And I don't have any regrets until now. I should have prepared myself because that this day would come. I'm really stupid. I know that I can't kill her. But I can't lose too. I don't know what to do. I think I'm going to lose my mind!

We're both at her bedroom for almost an hour. She is sitting at her bed, while I'm sitting at her chair in front of her study table. No one's talking until, "Clove.." "Don't!" "But I can't do this.." "I know you can." "But" "Cato, we've been training all our lives for this moment then you're going to act like this? Seriously? From the start, we both know that this is going to happen. I don't see any reason for us to be upset!" It was like she was not telling that to me but to herself. I sat at her bed. I know her more than anybody else. Maybe others wouldn't notice the nervousness that is painted on her pretty face, but I do. She is putting her best effort to hide all the pain and all the sadness that she is feeling right now. I hugged her. Whispered on her ear, "I know. I know. Everything's going to be OK." At first, she was really stiff, then she finally let go of herself. She hugs me back, rested her head at my chest, then suddenly I can feel the tears at my shirt. I don't wanna see it. Maybe because I don't wanna ruin the moment, or maybe, because I'm not ready to see her crying. Yes, I saw her became upset a lot of times but this is different.

We laid at her bed, still hugging her. We stayed like that for a while comforting each other. Then she looked at me, I can say that she finally calmed down. "You know, they are really happy." Her parents. "The look on their faces when I finally said the big news. It was priceless." Her eyes are sparkling with tears. But now, they are tears of joy. "I never saw them that happy, they are very proud of me." "Of course they are. You're the best here at our district right? Best girl i mean. Because I'm the best in this district." She finally laughed. "We'll see that in games." She said. She's just joking but it hits me. The games. She touched my face. It's her turn to comfort me. "We're going to be alright remember? We have each other. We're going to keep each other alive then we'll see what happens. I just want you to know now that you are very special to me. You've been the closest person in my heart." Hearing that from her really shocked me. And I know that she's also not expecting that to come out from her because we're not really into sweet talks and gestures. She blushed. She really is the cutest. I know now is the right time. I need to tell how I really feel. "Clove, I lo-" She kissed me. It was rough at first then it became really sweet and gentle. We cuddled the whole night, matched with sweet kisses. Maybe today is not the right time. There are so many things that we're thinking right now. We'll just enjoy each other's company while we still can.

When I woke up, she already left. She needs to be at her bed before her parents would walk to her room to wake her up. I realized today is the big day. Mixed emotions ran through my veins. Excitement and nervousness. I prepared myself, changed into my reaping clothes. Looked at myself at the mirror. Perfect!

We're now standing at the reaping. The district's escort are now making some nonsense speech. Everything bores me until the most awaited time came. "I am going to pick this year's tribute. Ladies first!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Clove managed to step at the front of girls' lane. Projecting her practiced smirk. She has full confidence and very intimidating. It was really convincing. There are no sign of nervousness at all.

"Ohh good we have our volunteer!" Clove went to the stage keeping her relaxed but very intimidating posture.

"Ok! Let's move on with the gentlemen!"

"Let's get this over with!" I said a little louder so that the others would here me clearly. The I finally shouted, "I am volunteering as tribute!".

"Two volunteers. Great! Come up here!"

The moment I stand at that stage, I made sure that everyone who'll this watch would know that I am the kind of person that they need to look up at the arena.

"Tributes, shake hands with each other!"

I faced Clove, with our smirks on our face, we shaked each other's hands. The sign that our journey had officially started. Saying goodbye to all the good memories at our district. I knew it. Everything with Clove was too good to be true.

* * *

How was it? Please do leave some reviews. Pretty please? All kind of reviews are great. I just want to know if someone is really reading my story. I will reply to each comment. I promise.

Thank you for reading. :)


	3. The Breakup

Thank you guys for all the reviews. Thank you soooo much! I am really sorry if my update is kinda late.

This is the train scene. I had this with both of their POVs because this scene is very important and we need to know what they both felt at that moment. I hope you can feel the emotions that I am trying to make you feel in this chapter. I hope that you'll like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own everything.

STITCH BY STITCH

by: infamy-not

**Chapter Three - The Break-up (Train to the Capitol)**

CATO's POV

I am sitting at the waiting room until my parents came. "Cato!" My mother hugged me which is really surpising. "We are really really proud of you son!" My father said. My mother lets go of me. "I am really blessed that I have you as my son. Win that game and we'll have our dream life after. The people from our district will look up to us. Your father and I don't need to work anymore. I can't wait for it to happen." She said. "Kill everyone, son! Don't let that passion to kill let go of you! And remember, don't trust anyone. Even Clove, your district partner. I know that the two of you are close friends but you need to keep in mind that she's also an enemy." My father said. I'm stinged at the sound of Clove's name. "Yes mom, dad. I'll do everything that I can. I'm going to kill them merciless. I'm going to give the Panem a good show!" I said smiling, proud. "That's our son!" He said while patting my shoulder. I don't know why I said that. Maybe because of so much happiness? My parents finally told me that they are proud of me.

Probably other people would tell us that we're insane, right? That what kind of parents would encourage their children to be a killer. Actually, "encourage" is an understatement. I can say "pressure" is a better word to use. I can still remember the times where I wasn't as good as what I am now, and my dad would always hit me whenever he find out that I didn't win at the sword and wrestling match at the trainings. I can still remember the bruises that almost last for months, the bruises that would always remind me to be better, to be cold and strong.

I long for love and attention from my parents. That is mainly the reason why I always put my best to be the best. This kind of parents-child relationship is very common at our district. Welcome to district two. Where brutality is a social status. Where killing human being is not a big thing. Pathetic right? But we don't care We just live with it. We need to be strong. We need to be cold. We need to be intimidating. We need to be ruthless to survive.

I'm just thankful that I have my Clove with me through all this years. I don't what will I do if I don't have her. Her parents are just like mine. We are experiencing the same situations regarding almost everything. Maybe that is the reason why we understand each other. We both know the things we need to say when one of us is upset, we know how to comfort and make each other happy. We understand each other. We complete each other.

I wonder what's happening at her own waiting right at this moment?

We are currently at our train for our trip to the Capitol. Our escort briefed us with everything we needed and everthing that is available in this train. She told us to be as comfortable as possible, to make ourselves at home and to enjoy the trip. Right, to enjoy our last days in this world.

Our trip is approximately two hours. Finally, two hours to rest. To rest myself physically and mentally. To rest my heart from the different, random and mixed emotions I just felt and still feeling right at this moment. I am walking to my way to my room when I saw her. She was sitting at the chair near the window. I tried, I really tried but I know I can't help myself. Everything was so quick. I pulled her to my room, locked the door, hugged and kissed her so passionately. The shocked on her face was very visible. She hugged and kissed me back at first but pushed me afterwards.

"What the hell is that?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." Pathetic. That was all I can say to her.

"What if they saw us? We'll be in so much trouble!"

She's now angry. I don't understand her. We used to be as intimate like this before and I really don't give a damn with what they think.

"Screw what they think! We have each other and that's what is important!"

"Fix yourself Cato! Do you understand the consequences that we are going to face if they found out about us? They'll going to think we are weak and that we don't stand a chance to win this!"

She looked stiff, emotionless. Her eyes are so cold. That look is what she showed when she is talking to other people, but not with me.

"I barely forgot what kind of people we really are." I laughed sarcastically. "I thought what we had was really special. I was starting to think that I am really that important to you."

"Sorry for keeping your hopes that high. I am not into that kind of commitment."

The moment she said that, I just froze. I can literally feel my heart is shrinking, my mind is buzzing. I am at lost. Who is she? What happened to us? I can feel the moist in my eyes but luckily, I am still strong enough to fight the tears from falling to my face. Keeping that little piece of pride that I have right now. I need to be strong. If this is what she wants, this is what will happen. Our time has come and I am going to let her go.

I fixed myself, reminding myself that I am Cato, the ruthless and merciless killer from District 2. I am not going to let this girl in front of me to destroy me. I looked at her, but this time I matched that fierce look she is giving me while we're talking.

"I understand. I guess it is the best if we'll just stay as friends."

"Right. I think it would be the best. I just want you to know that.."

"We can still be buddies, partners, allies, if that's what you're going to say. Don't worry, you can still have my back."

"OK that's good"

She walked out of my room and went straight to hers.

I sat at my bed. Put my elbows to my knee, with my face at my palms. Finally, I let my tears to flow out of my eyes. I encountered a lot of problems, matched with physical and mental pains but I never let myself cry. Maybe because I always reminded myself that I am not that weak to just cry out, or maybe because I always Clove and whenever I see her, I always reminded myself that I'm still lucky because I have her in my life and that calmed me. Or maybe because what I am feeling right now is nothing to what I felt before. The bruises and pressures from my parents and trainers are nothing compared to what I heard from Clove earlier.

I know that this is important to her. I know that there will come a time that we'll leave each other because of this stupid games. But I always thought that I am somewhat important to her, that at our journey to our death, we'll still have the comfort of each other. It really crashed me when she told me that I am not as special to her. Maybe all this time I am just a buddy, a practice partner, shoulder to cry on, or outlet of her problems? Maybe I assumed too much.

Yes, I am deeply in love with her. Actually, I am willing to lose just to let her win this games because I know to myself that without her, I am nothing. But obviously she doesn't need to know that anymore because this love is one-sided. She moved on so fast. I am just an ally to her, nothing more, nothing less. I need to move on with this too, as soon as possible. I wiped my tears and prepared myself to be presented to the capitol as the most dangerous tribute they'll ever meet.

Clove's POV

I am nearly in tears when my parents hugged and both kissed my forehead. They are very proud and happy for me. Did I tell you that they didn't careless that I'll be killed in the arena? Their excuse is that, "I know that you'll win, that you'll come back to us." Right. And this statement also left me speechless, "Never let any boy tribute from the arena fool you. You know what I mean right? Never trust anyone." Right again.

My story is nothing compared to the other stories of other trainees. But mine is a little extreme. My parents are head peacekeepers of district 11. Even if they had that kind of position, they hunger for fame and fortune. They trained me with knives when I was still four years old. And when I fail, they punished me with all kinds of punishment they can think. That's why this kind of intimate moments are heaven to me.

We arrived at our train. After our little orientation with our escort, I sat at the chair near the window. I watched the beautiful sight outside while thinking of so many things. I am now sure to myself that I am in love with Cato and I know that I am special to him too. Not that I assumed that he loves me too, but I can say that I am important to him. And I know that this kind of situation is not an advantage to us. I'm not just thinking about my own safety, but for Cato's. He can be really stupid and immature sometimes, he sometimes lets his feelings get over him without thinking.

I am in love with Cato. And if I'm not gonna win this, I want him to win. Wait, scratch that, I WANT HIM TO WIN AND GO BACK TO DISTRICT 2 SAFELY. Well, I want to win too, obiously, but having my life without him, I don't want that. Atleast for now, I need to keep both of us alive. I need for him to win, and I need myself to keep him safe. And for that to happen, we need to get a hold with our feelings. We need to focus to our training first.

I can feel myself being pulled to a room.

I was shocked, he hugged me. He kissed me. I missed this, I missed us! I find myself reciprocating to his actions but I managed to push him. I reminded myself, we need to get a hold of ourselves, we need to focus to survive.

"What the hell is that?" I said.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me with so much passion. I want to kiss him badly but I have to do this. I pulled out my meanest look and looked at him fiercely.

"What if they saw us? We'll be in so much trouble!"

"Screw what they think! We have each other and that's what is important!"

This kind of actions will kill us.

"Fix yourself Cato! Do you understand the consequences that we are going to face if they found out about us? They'll going to think we are weak and that we don't stand a chance to win this!"

"I barely forgot what kind of people we really are. I thought what we had was really special. I was starting to think that I am really that important to you."

Oh sure, he is really missing my point! What a child!

"Sorry for keeping your hopes that high. I am not into that kind of commitment."

Why did I say that? Why? I love you Cato and you are more than special to me. You are the most important person to me in this world, that's why I'm doing this.

"I understand. I guess it is the best if we'll just stay as friends."

"Right. I think it would be the best. I just want you to know that.."

..I care for you and you are special to me. I am so close at saying that, luckily Cato didn't let me finished.

"We can still be buddies, partners, allies, if that's what you're going to say. Don't worry, you can still have my back."

"OK that's good"

And now I am here at my room, sobbing like crazy.

* * *

Hmm. Do you like it? Reviews please? Let me know if they're OK or if they need a lot of improvement. Positive or negative, it's OK. Thank you :)


End file.
